


Home for Christmas

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the lovelight gleams. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Advent Calendar challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland. Written in 2010.

“Merrychristmasunclekevinwha’dyoubringus?” Ryan’s nephews, two sweater-clad elves, assault the newcomers.

“Merry Christmas!” Ryan breathes in cooking smells while spotting a snowball fight in the back yard. “You remember Jenny, right?” Jenny’s pretending to hide a tote bag bearing snowman-wrapped gifts the size of console games.

“Kevin! Jenny! You’re just in time for my eggnog!” Kevin’s father greets them with hugs and two nearly flammable glasses of eggnog. Raucous laughter erupts in the kitchen.

“This is good!” Jenny proclaims, earning a grin from Ryan senior.

Kevin notices that Jenny fits right in with the Christmas chaos. Like she belongs in this family.


End file.
